


Lightning in a Bottle

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Short One Shot, they love each other and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Kissing strangers in the rain is such a glorious feeling.





	Lightning in a Bottle

Rain pounded harshly against the asphalt, collecting on an evergreen leaf before forming a tear, sliding down almost leisurely.

Rose pressed herself into a tall, standing pole, her hoodie protecting her bleach hair from the pouring rain. Backing a few steps when a car sped by, avoiding getting drenched by the splash of water, Rose fished her phone out from her sweater's pocket and checked her voicemail.

Her driver still hadn't called her yet, or sent a text, to notify her they were around the area.

Pocketing her phone, Rose stepped back to her initial spot and kicked her heel playfully in the puddle of water. She wondered how long exactly she'd have to wait for her ride to pick her up - growing a bit fretful of the slow process of her clothes beginning to soak. She had absolutely no amount of time to spend being encased in the tendrils of a flu. 

From the corner of her eye, a multicolored fur ball sprinted throughout the streets, then ducked under a bush nearby. Its tail flicked in irritation, scraping the ground as their tongue brushed along their pelt in repetitive motions. Getting rather bored at just standing still, Rose trudged towards the calico feline with careful steps, so as to not startle it. 

As the blonde crept over the bush, the cat's eyes shifted from slits to round orbs, its ears folding back. 

Rose paused briefly, considering for a moment to back away but there wasn't enough time for her to decide; the cat leaped out, her claws scraping along Rose's pant leg and marking a seemingly deep scar within her tissue. 

Immediately shooting up and her hand flying to her wrist, Rose grinded her teeth, twisting her head back to see the calico feline duck under larger bush, perhaps waiting for another good samaritan to walk by and trick them into reaching for her. 

Rose heavily pondered if she could continue chasing after the cat, even with the injury she caused, Rose still adored cats and she wasn't going to let the poor, wet, and scared feline wander around in the rain. 

"Are you okay, miss?" 

When Rose turned her head, she suddenly came into contact with stunning green eyes. A dark woman stood in front of her, an umbrella secured in her right hand and efficiently blocking the rain droplets sliding down the navy material of the umbrella. Strands of silk black hair rested at the sides of her face, her lips painted in a dark green, her puffy coat matching the same kind of color wheel as her eyes and lips. She must've really took a liking to green, Rose noted comedically. 

Rose simply waved her off with a free hand. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm quite used to kitty scratches, as I have one back home and he isn't very fond of his monthly baths." 

The woman seemed to relax at this, a friendly smile crossing her face. 

"You should hurry back on home then, wash the scar with soap so it doesn't get effected." the woman provided generously, causing Rose to look dejected and agitated. 

"I wish I could, but my ride appears to be akin to a snail, they're barely getting on the high way." Rose muttered, crossing her arms frustratingly. The woman hummed thoughtfully, almost calming in Rose's ears. She pursed her lips, glancing over Rose when her eye caught something. 

"Drivers nowadays really are sluggish, aren't they?" the woman mused out loud, Rose nodding in agreement. After a moment, the dark skinned woman brought her hand up, pointing behind Rose and over at the calico from earlier, finally treading out of the bush with a weak meow. 

"Since your ride hasn't gotten to its destination yet, and you also seemed very intent on catching the cat, I could assist you with the task?" the woman offered. Rose mulled over this a bit in her head; honestly, who was she to deny this generous woman's help to capture the sly feline. 

"Thank you, Miss -" Rose paused, hesitating on her tongue. 

"You can call me Maryam, it's my last name and which I'm usually refered to as." she replied, her smile widening and showcasing a glimpse of her pure white row of teeth. A warm sensation washed over Rose. 

"Well, miss Maryam, I'd very much appreciate if you did, but might I warn you feral cats are pesky little things." Rose warned solemnly, bringing out an airy chuckle from Maryam. 

"I've wrestled with cats before, you needn't worry." Maryam said, hovering the umbrella and resting the handle at the corner of her arm. 

Rose whipped her attention back to the cat, signaling to Maryam to follow her in her careful and quiet movements towards the stray. 

Once again, the calico's ears flattened behind her head, though her eyes stayed as slits and her hind legs appeared to be standing perfectly against the ground. 

The two women began slowing down their steps once they were a few good inches away, not wanting to overwhelm the cat as Rose stretched her arms out and Maryam provided as defense behind her. 

When the tips of Rose's fingertips briefly touched the orange pattern on her fur, the cat swiftly ran, making a beeline through Rose's legs. Maryam's eyes widened, startled as the cat crawled up on in a blur and jumped off her shoulder, trotting back to the original bush she hid under. 

Rose huffed. "Does she think this is all just a silly game?" 

"Perhaps," Maryam replied in a light tone, staring at the glowing eyes that lit underneath the bush. "We need something to lure her out, maybe a treat bag?" 

"I'm afraid I don't have that on hand, I wasn't exactly expecting this morning that I'd be attempting to catch a stray cat who seems to know how to outsmart me with a stranger in the rain." Rose said dully. This got a rise out of Maryam; loud, melodic yet soft laughter tinkered out from her, catching Rose by surprise. 

The way she laughed made Rose, for the lack of better words, nervous. Nervous? Why would she grow to be nervous? 

If anything, she was just caught by how nice sounding it was, and as soon as it died down, Rose admittedly wanted to hear it again. Making women emit a little giggle always made Rose smile and gleeful fluttering happen in her chest, anyways. This was no exception. 

"I suppose we should just leave her alone, then. I'm sure someone a bit more professional than us can pick her up." Maryam stated, repositioning the handle into her dry palm. 

Rose shrugged lightly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. It was silent for awhile; until a sneeze broke out from the blonde, the tall woman's smile falling and realization settling on her face. 

"Oh my - oh my god, you're standing out here in the rain, freezing, and I didn't even offer you to come under my umbrella." Maryam choked out, sounding baffled with herself. Rose sniffed, waving her hand at her to dismiss the issue. 

"It's fine, it's not like it's usual for a stranger to offer a spot under their umbrella anyway, having to neatly huddle with them -" before Rose could finish her sentence, rain stopped dropping down at her head and soaking her sweater. She looked up, noticing the umbrella positioned above her, with Maryam close by and holding it up high enough for both to fit. 

"It's against my principles." Maryam huffed. Rose, using a woman's umbrella who she's only known for five minutes, was about to awkwardly protest - though, taking off her pink hoodie and not having her hair drenched, she bit her tongue back. 

They stayed put like that for a few minutes, Maryam's arm outstretched and conveniently shielding the blonde, not saying anything to the other as Rose's heart pounded in her throat. 

"Do you want to take a stroll around the flower garden?" Maryam suddenly asked, chucking her thumb back towards a garden entry way. "It's very beautiful there, even during raining weathers." 

Without hesitance due to wanting to break the awkward air, Rose nodded as a response, shuffling over in sync past the gates. 

Different flowers sprouted in the air, the colors still vibrant and grateful for the rain water. Maryam contently gazed over the garden, her shoulders slack and guard seemingly down. How could she let herself feel completely vulnerable like this? Rose already had a hard time being herself even with her close friends and family; yet Maryam's relaxed aura got her to slip into the same energy, walking comfortably along the paved way and observing the droplets that slid down a flower's petal. 

Suddenly, Maryam halted, ceasing Rose as well, as to not walk into the rain like an idiot. Sunlight peeked out of the corner of a gray, puffy cloud, casting down upon them.

Rose glanced up at the woman beside, the sunlight bouncing on her skin and curving around her chin, then moving down to her arms and gradually the rest of her. Which, to Rose's surprise, perfectly shaped Maryam's masculine arms underneath her coat, unbeknownst to Rose she even bared. 

The sun made her skin look absolutely stunning and warm, the woman going ahead and bathing in the light with a smile that Rose found pleasant, suddenly. Her cheeks heated up,  growing to an uncomfortable warmth that spread to the pads of her fingers. 

Rose swallowed. 

"Maryam,"

She hummed, opening her eyes that were previously shut, her pale green orbs flickering towards the short woman. 

"Yes?"

"Would you believe that..." Rose stopped her tongue, hesitating what to say before it slipped. ".... that the sun is suddenly casting now? Trying to save this rain armageddon, I presume."

Maryam shrugged lightly. "I suppose. Sunlight peeking in the sky during rainy days, for a little while, isn't very unusual."

Rose's face burnt again; this time from embarrassment.  _I bet she thinks I'm a fool now._

Rose should never be trusted around pretty girls, that was for sure. 

She tried finding a way to shift the conversation - to save her the embarrassment, especially if she ever ran into this woman again -

She  _wanted_ to see her again. Rose found her gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, breathtaking - whatever other verbose there was for Maryam. She didn't even know if Maryam was actually her name, what she liked, if she liked books, what her favourite flower or color (though surely, it was green). Rose didn't know any of these basic questions about her, yet she found herself falling into an endless infatuation. 

A ping from her phone made her check her notifications, her driver alerting her they were finally driving down the street where she was at.

Then, without knowledge of her own words, Rose blurted it out. 

"I think I'm in love with you." 

The sun disappeared behind the rain clouds, thuds from the droplets emitting into the air as Maryam's heart pounded in her ears and dusted her cheeks. 

Maryam turned towards, eyes wide and breath stuck in her throat. Rose bit her lip, ready to apologize and go. 

"I...." was all Maryam mouthed, clutching at the handle with great strength. "You..."

"But you don't even know my name..."

"I don't need to, in order to like you - I think you're beautiful, in every way, and I really just..." Rose breathed in, deeply, noticing the way Maryam moved an inch closer to her. Her driver was bound to get here in a few minutes. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Maryam paused for a moment, soaking it in, then rapidly nodding. 

Rose proceeded to shift onto the tips of her shoes, reaching for the woman's lips before she spoke up. 

"Kanaya. My name is, um, Kanaya." she said, hoarsely. 

A smile played at the corner of Rose's lips, then, she leaned in; brushing her lips against a stranger's, pressing slightly hard and perfectly fitting their painted lips. 

The blonde's hands, somehow, found its way to Kanaya's face, combing into her soft hair. They parted, the kiss only lasting four seconds, but then met again - for longer, this time. 

With Kanaya's hand loosened on the umbrella's handle, the wind blew a strong gust, causing the navy umbrella to fall back. Neither seemed to care, as rain poured down on their heads, sliding leisurely down their facial structure and collecting at their chins. 

A loud car honk broke them out of it. Hastily pulling away, tender touches ceasing and creating their own personal bubbles. 

Kanaya picked her umbrella back up, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the warmth pooling in her stomach. Rose shyly tucked at her sleeve. 

"Um," Rose began, voice soft and sweet, reconnecting her eyes with Kanaya. "Is there a possible chance I....might see you here again?"

Kanaya nodded, an ecstatic grin painting her face. "Yes. Definitely."

Rose smiled back, then walked towards her ride. 

The next afternoon, it was sunny, drying up all the rain prints left on the side walk and the puddles on the road. Rose walked down the street, fastly and giddy, towards the flower garden - more people were gathered there, enjoying the perfect weather and sniffing the fresh flowers. 

Kanaya stood out finely in the crowd, the calico cat from before now purring loudly at the pets Kanaya gave it, brushing up against her leg. 

Rose and Kanaya shared a smile, looking on fondly at the other, their faces almost close until Rose bent down, tugging at Kanaya's hand to do the same. She obliged, saddling up close to the blonde. 

Rose then gave the calico cat a smile as well, scratching her fuzzy white chin out of appreciation and thankfulness


End file.
